chaosgenerationfandomcom-20200215-history
Lu Meng
Introduction Lu Meng is Chaos Generation's boxer archetype who excels in the close range. He lacks far reaching moves but makes up for them with good mobility and attacks which move him forward. Strengths & Weaknesses * Strong defensive options with multiple invulnerable reversals and fast normals * Strong mixup consisting of fast overheads, lows and crossups * Great MAX Mode combos * Many of his specials are unsafe if blocked Moves Throws Standing Normals Crouching Normals Jumping Normals Command Normals Special Moves Super Combo Super Dashing Straight (236236P) : '''Lu Meng charges his fist for a rushing punch. A version hits once, B and EX version hits multiple times. This move is good for adding extra damage but has no invincibility frames and is inconsistent in juggles. '''Power Geyser (236236K) : '''Lu Meng punches the ground and causes an explosion to emit at a 45 degree angle. Neither version has invulnerability. B version hits once. During the D version, Lu Meng will punch additional times up to 3 punches by inputting another 236D. Ultra Combo '''Shin Shoryu--Burn Knuckle! (236236BD) : '''Lu Meng launches with an uppercut then unleashes fireballs from his fist. This move has invincibility and is great to use to end a combo. This attack has a deceptively low hitbox so make sure to delay it when used in a juggle. Strategy Sporting a huge array of advancing moves and just as many mixup tools, Lu Meng is a character who has all the tools he needs to get in, and all the tool he wants to mix up his opponent when he gets in. You can use the huge forward movement on your dashing punch specials to enforce a practically full-screen high-low mixup if your opponent is playing passively at a distance, and once you get in, your strong up-close mixup game will help keep the opponent guessing until they can guess no more. 2B is very easy to confirm into a combo, and 4A being special cancelable makes your overhead just as rewarding. You'll have some trouble making your way around fireballs if you're not patient, but you have all the tools you'll need -- while your backdash is on the slow side, your mobility is great, you have a diving special move to throw off anti-air timings, and you always have your trusty focus attack. Lu Meng has some excellent corner carry on all of his combos, and one MAX Mode confirm midscreen all but guarantees you'll get the corner, and some sweet damage to boot. Combos '''Primary combo starters: 2B 3B 214A, 4A 214A Bread and butter combo: starter 5AAAx3 cl.C 4A 236C MAX Mode Loops Midscreen: 214AxN Corner: 623BxN For the corner loop, be sure to delay the 623A every rep so the opponent is low enough that all the moves will hit. To get the free cancel, input 6236~B. The corner loop can be inconsistent on smaller characters, so if you find the combo dropping, just use the midscreen loop.Category:Characters